


when you are close to me i shiver

by pastalover



Series: General Danvers Week [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Evil!Alex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastalover/pseuds/pastalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra had no idea what to make of a mind-controlled Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you are close to me i shiver

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by shiver shiver

“You need to break through this, Alexandra, _please_.”

Astra was pushed back against the wall, her body weak from the kryptonite knife that had been stabbed into her leg. Alex pushed her arm into her neck, her eyes glowing green, a sign that she had been brainwashed.

They had been facing an alien that could control minds and had gotten help from Maxwell Lord, who had been terrified that something would have control over his body. She, Alex, and Kara had all gone in equipped with the device he had made, with a team of DEO agents waiting for them out of the alien's range.

They had taken down the alien, it had seemed easy enough, which should have been the first sign that they had missed something. Unfortunately, Astra had become distracted by Kara’s “victory hugs” and did not see the alien remove Alex’s earpiece as she tied him up, assuming that he had been knocked out from the fight.

Astra had noticed that something was wrong as soon as Alex had stepped away from him and let him go. She went to go after him when Alex had stepped in front of her, getting into a fighting stance.

“I’m not going to let you hurt him.” Her eyes had a green glow and Astra knew what had happened.

“Kara, go after him-” Astar said, not breaking eye contact with Alex.

“But Aunt Astra-” Kara looked torn between going after him and staying to help.

“I’ll be fine, the mind control should wear off soon, I can keep her occupied.” Astra looked at Kara, “Go Little One. Do not worry, I won’t let any harm come to Alexandra.”

Kara nodded her head and took off towards the direction the alien had been headed. Alex had been about to head out in her direction when Astra called out.

“Alexandra,” her head turned away from Kara. “I know you can hear me, you need to take back control.”

She stared at Astra, she hoped that Alex would be able to break through the control easily. Instead, she charged right at Astra, going for a quick punch. Astra was able to swiftly dodge, knowing that she could stay on the defense until the control weared off.

A sudden pain entered her leg while she had been dodging all the punches and kicks aimed at her. Astra took half a step back and looked down, seeing a knife stuck into her leg.

“Wh-why would you be carrying a kryptonite knife?” A tone of confusion and hurt entering her voice.

Alex said nothing as she pushed her up against the wall, Astra pleading, she truly did not want to harm her, as she knew that Alex could hear and she had to break through. Alex’s arm came up to her neck and she pushed down hard.

Astra looked into her eyes, knowing that she could see what was happening. “Alex,” she looked into glowing green eyes. “You can break the spell, fight back.”

Alex’s body froze in that position, their eyes locked on each other as Astra barely breathed. They stayed in that spot for sometime until the green completely left Alex’s eyes.

She looked around in confusion, exhaustion in her voice. “Wha-What happened?”

Astra sighed, “It is alright, you had been brainwashed.”

Alex swayed against her, “I… I…” She fainted on top her. Astra sighed, laying them both down and called for the team waiting outside.

* * *

 

Alex awoke to a pounding headache. She groaned and sat up, her hand to her head.

“Glad to see you’re awake.” A voice said from beside her.

Alex looked up and saw Astra standing next to her bed, watching her carefully.

“Yeah,” She rubbed her head, “Why does it feel like my brain has been through a blender.”

“You had been brainwashed and were able to break through it on sheer will alone. I think mental capacity for that would not be a small feat.” Alex smiled at the answer, glad that she wasn’t acting out at being stabbed.

“Wait… I stabbed you. Are you alright?” A flicker of amusement came across her face, but it was quickly schooled into a blank expression.

“Nothing that the lamps could not fix.” Her eyes became dark at this. “Although, I do have a question for you.” Alex nodded at her to continue, curious as to what it could be. “Why were you carrying a kryptonite knife.

Alex stilled and realized, yes, that was the only way that she could have gone through Astra’s impenetrable skin. But, she had no need for a kryptonite knife, she trusted both Kara and Astra with her life.

“I, don’t know.” Alex frowned at that answer. “I don’t remember picking it up and I would have no need for it on that mission.” Alex realized that sounded like a weak excuse, “You have to believe me that I would never intentionally bring a weapon that could harm you or Kara. I have no memory of picking up the knife, I promise you.”

Alex watched and waited as she stared at Astra, her eyes taking in Astra’s face until her eyes filled with warmth and a small smile filled her face.

“I know that Alexandra. It would appear that the alien had mind controlled you before you even came into the DEO for that mission. It had commanded you to act normal and grab the knife, until we would face it and you would attack us when he would tell you.” Alex was about to voice her confusion on how they could possible know this when Astra answered for her.

“Hank looked in on the alien’s mind.” She gave a small shrug with a little smirk, “It seems he was not strong enough to withstand a full mental attack form a green martian.”

Alex nodded in relief and layed back down, happy that Astra knew she would never put them in danger.

As she drifted off to sleep she murmured one last thing. “You called me Alex.”

Astra chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. “Rest now, Brave One.”


End file.
